


Too Many Cooks Spoil The Broth

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cooking, Damian being a brat, Gen, Humor, Sibling Bonding, dick being a mother hen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: The Wayne boys try their hand at teaching Damian to cook, but it doesn't quite work out...





	Too Many Cooks Spoil The Broth

"Grayson! Give me the knife! I want to do the slicing!"

"Okay, but be careful, I don't want you cutting yourself." Dick cautioned. Damian just shot him a glare.

"God, I can't believe we're even doing this. Even in my own freaking kitchen, no less." Jason grunted, crossing his arms. He really didn't want to be a part of this fiasco, but Dickie had insisted they spend quality time together, and doing cooking was one of them.

"Okay, so how many carrots should we add in?" Tim asked.

"Just about 2." Dick replied.

Tim placed the carrots on the cutting board, which the youngest Robin quickly began to cut the orange veggies into slices.

"Dami, no! Not like that!" Dick moved to grab his hands and tried to show him how to correctly cut the carrots, but Damian kept squirming under his grip.

"Let me go, Grayson!"

"I'm trying to help!"

"I don't need your help!"

"C'mon, Little D!"

Jason burst into sniggers as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. "Hey, why don't you let me cut the veggies, guys? I bet I can do a better job than the demon brat." He snarked out.

"Shut up, Todd!"

"Guys, can we please focus on making the stew? I thought this was about teaching Damian how to cook one of Alfred's recipes." Tim complained.

"I would if Grayson would stop interfering!" 

Dick looked hurt. "I'm only trying to help you, Dami..."

Jason strolled on over and looked at the chunks of meat near the vegetables. "So, I'll just dump these in, then."

"No, Jay, not yet! Not until- Dami, NO!" Dick quickly plucked the blade out of his littlest brother's hand.

"Give that back, you fool!" Damian jumped at Dick, growling.

"Guys!" Tim shouted.

"Not until you learn how to cut food properly! It's kitchen safety! You need to learn this, baby bird!"

"I can handle it fine!" Damian snapped.

"Damian, I only want you to learn a lesson, but i need you to let me- LITTLE WING, NO!" Nightwing whipped his head to see his little brother innocently dump the meat into the pot with a grin. 

"What? I helped!" 

Tim slapped his hand onto his forehead. "Oh, boy."

"Curse you, Todd!" Damian reached out and grabbed a nearby knife and flung it at Jason, who quickly ducked out of the way. He then darted after him, with Dick running after behind.

"What's wrong, gremlin? Don't like how I'm ruining your broth?" Red Hood cackled.

"Guys! You're ruining our cooking lesson!" Dick moaned.

"DIE!"

"...Why do we even bother?" Red Robin just shook his head.


End file.
